Count Dooku
Statistics Name: Dooku, Count Dooku, Darth Tyranus. Origin: Star Wars. Classification: Human, Jedi (formerly), Sith Lord. Gender: Male. Age: 83 years. Tier: | At least D-1, At least D-2. | Destructive Capacity: | At least Town Level '''(Above Masters such as Plo Koon), At least '''City Level (One of the most powerful Jedi Masters of the order, only Windu could face him on equal footing & Yoda was his only superior. He is capable of cutting those with durability comparable to General Grievous with his lightsaber). | Speed: | Subsonic, with Massively Hypersonic Reactions & Combat augmented by precognition (Has kept up with Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker in two v. one duels on several occasions). | Durability: | Naturally Street Level, At least Town Level, At least City Level via Force amplification. | Intelligence: Dooku was a master lightsaber duelist. During his time as a Jedi he was known as one of the Order's finest swordsmen; it was said that only Mace Windu could have fought him as an equal, and only Yoda was his superior. Dooku was a practitioner of the second form of lightsaber combat, Makashi. Stamina: Superhuman. Range: | Extended Melee Range, Several Dozens of Metres. | Weaknesses: Dooku is vulnerable to Form II's greatest weakness; its lack of kinetic power. This was demonstrated during his final duel against Anakin Skywalker. Makashi simply was not able to generate the necessary energy to meet Skywalker's preferred style, Djem So, on an even footing (Skywalker's ferocious swordplay battered through Dooku's defenses, draining his reserves of Force energy and leaving him physically exhausted). Aside from that. nothing notable. Powers & Hax Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Precognition, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Telekinetic Blasts, Mind Manipulation, Psychometry, Barrier Creation, Energy Manipulation (Can reflect, redirect, and absorb energy attacks thrown at him), Electricity Manipulation (Force Lightning) Weapons & Equipment Count Dooku's Lightsaber Notable Attacks & Techniques Form II (Makashi): '''The second of the seven classic forms of lightsaber combat. Makashi was described as elegant and focused, and was based on balance and footwork to outmaneuver opponents. Fluidity, precision, and economy of motion were relied on, rather than strength, with Form II blade-work heavily utilizing jabs and light cuts rather than hack and slash movements. '''Force Lightning: '''A Force power utilized by the Sith. The technique involved a discharge of electricity from the practitioner's fingertips, resulting in electrocution and even disfigurement if the target was hit with it. '''Force Choke: '''A Dark Side Force Power where one would strangle the victim (usually to death) with the Force. It is often performed with a grip-like gesture. '''Telekinesis: The ability to manipulate physical objects using the power of the Force. For a sufficiently skilled practitioner, the size of the object will not matter. One could lift something as small as a piece of fruit to an X-wing starfighter, as well as dispel gaseous substances & disarming enemies. Its only limits is the creative potential the Force-user has. Force Barrier: Both an offensive and defensive Force power, aligned neither with the Light or Dark Sides of the Force, that creates a barrier or wall of Force energy around the intended target, be it self, friend, or foe. Depending on the strength of the individual, the barrier could only withstand a few attacks before collapsing. It can also be used to protect one's self from harmful gases if trapped in a space with such. Tutaminis: Through the Force, Force users could draw potentially harmful heat or electrical energy into their bodies and diffuse it or channel it away completely. Note: This profile covers the Disney Canon version of Dooku. Category:Character Profiles Category:Movie Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Star Wars Category:Tier D